


Gams Like Buttah

by Alex_deMorra (Ergo_Sum)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ergo_Sum/pseuds/Alex_deMorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another three-minute wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gams Like Buttah

“Ugh, this swimsuit always cuts into my thighs.”

“Don’t you have another one?”

“Yeah, but it’s ugly.”

“So, that’s worse than being in pain?”

“Beauty, lovey...it always trumps comfort.”

“Oh god, are you wearing those slipper heel things with your thigh cutter suit?”

“Of course! They show the gams like buttah.”

“One day, you’ll break your neck. You do know that Les isn’t coming today, don’t you?”

“What? Why not?”

“He’s in Bermuda with his brother and his niece.”

“That Mable isn’t there with him, is she?”

“No, darling. Mable will be at the party with us today. She’s bringing some rainbow jello cake.”

“Jello cake and small perky tits. You’d think she thinks she’s still a teenager.”

“Don’t be jealous, dear. She’s also carrying batwings that makes her look like she’s at least a hundred if not a day older,” says Jared, batting his eyes conspiratorially. “Besides, your dick works better than hers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright of Alex deMorra


End file.
